


None Goes His Way Alone

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai's reception isn't exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Goes His Way Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Because every Kuuga fan has to write a "coming home" fic, right? It's a law.

Godai thought he was being at least slightly clever, camping out on Ichijou's apartment front steps after calling his office to confirm he'd left for the day. It was getting dark and Godai frowned at this sign that his friend was still working long hours. Well, he was back from his trip, so maybe he could do something about that.

Leaning against the cool wall, he smiled, eager to see his friend after so long away. Healing had taken longer than he expected, but...that was in the past.

And there he was, striding up the sidewalk. Godai sat up, grinning helplessly at the sight. He knew exactly when Ichijou saw him, because he stopped mid-step, looking faintly ridiculous. Bouncing up, Godai jogged toward him. 

"Godai." Ichijou put his foot down, standing completely still.

"Hi! I'm back!"

"I see that." Ichijou inclined his head exactly the appropriate amount to represent mild pleasure at seeing an acquaintance. "I'm tired this evening. Perhaps we could catch up tomorrow over lunch?"

Blinking, Godai found himself nodding. "O...kay. Lunch."

"I'll be at the station. I’m sure you can find me."

Godai stood in the dusk and watched Ichijou calmly walk into his apartment building and disappear up the steps.

* * *

Lunch was awkward. Godai fidgeted in his seat, unfamiliar with this sensation, since he rarely felt awkward with anyone, let alone with Ichijou.

"How many countries did you visit?" Ichijou asked politely, poking at his tenshindon. 

"Four. I spent the longest time in America. It's like a hundred different countries all smushed together."

"Hmm."

"I liked California. There are so many happy smiling people there."

"Mmm." Ichijou finally ate a small piece of his omelette.

It went on like that for an interminable hour before Ichijou excused himself to go back to work.

Godai found a payphone a few blocks away and dialed, hoping to reach a live voice.

"Hello, Tsubaki here."

"Tsubaki!" Godai leaned against the side of the booth in relief.

There was a moment before a stunned voice said "Godai?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you okay? You'd better be okay after all this time. Tell me you're not hurt, because I'm going into surgery in 20 minutes and rescheduling will be hell."

"I'm fine, really."

"Glad to hear it." 

There was a rustling and creaking sound and Godai had a vivid image of the doctor flinging himself into his office chair and swiveling around to face the window. "I'm in Nagano," Godai said, knowing no further explanation would be needed.

"Ah."

"It's...is something wrong with Ichijou?"

There was a long pause and Godai's heart sank. "You..." Tsubaki paused again. "I'm never sure if you're as naïve as you like to act."

"I mean, I understand that he's angry with me—"

"Do you?"

Godai thought about it. "I thought I did. I knew he would be angry, but he's not even acting angry. He's acting like he doesn't care."

Tsubaki sighed. "Yeah."

"If he's so angry, why doesn't he hit me or yell at me or...something?"

"We _are_ talking about Ichijou Kaoru, yes? Not some other Ichijou you met in your travels who might have a healthy ability to process emotion?"

"Oh." Godai stared through the glass at people walking by, some carrying bags, others carrying briefcases. 

"Oh, indeed."

"What should I do?"

"I'm not sure, but I think if you start with apologizing, that would be good."

Godai winced. "Okay, I will."

"Look, I've got a patient waiting, but...good luck, okay?"

"Thank you. I think I need it."

"And please," Tsubaki said with another sigh. "Please try not to hurt him again."

"I'll try. Really."

"That's all I can ask. Call again, okay? And come by the hospital so I can do a thorough checkup."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Godai leaned his forehead against the glass and took careful breaths.

* * *

This time, Godai didn't wait at the bottom of the steps, but in front of Ichijou's door. Ichijou didn't look at all surprised to see him this time, face blank and polite as he waited for Godai to speak.

"Please, can I come in?" Godai asked, sounding more timid and hesitant than he had in a long time.

Ichijou nodded once, opening the door and allowing him to enter first.

They walked in silently, Godai pausing in the middle of the living room and turning around. Ichijou stopped as well, once again waiting for him to make the first move.

Godai flung himself to the floor, managing the deepest bow he possibly could. "I'm sorry," he said. He'd spent the intervening hours coming up with florid speeches and testaments to his depths of sorrow but at this moment he knew they were the wrong tactic. "I'm very sorry I didn't call or write or come back for almost a year." And then he waited, face pressed against the floor.

It seemed to take an eternity before a strong hand was hauling him upright. "Idiot," Ichijou said, his voice rough and his face finally showing emotion. "Come here."

Kneeling in the middle of the floor, Godai flung his arms around his best friend and held him tight. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"I know," Ichijou murmured into his ear. "I know. And I forgive you."

\--end--


End file.
